Pain
by Hitomisure
Summary: How does Shoushi do? He also loves Kazuki when he finally confesses he loves him but he just can't. Their love is so painful. He can't bear it. He can't love the one that one day he'd disappear. How could he love him?


**Fanfiction**

**Project : Fafner**

**Pain**

One boy around fifteen years old in white, red and blue uniform, walked silently along cool patch inside the Alvis. It's just like everyday lately that he had to work in Siegfried System and lead Fafner's pilot in the fight. He's glad and relieve every time every pilot could win the battle and survived, though it wasn't smooth way and full of pain. He could endure the pain and every other negative emotions for them. But, the only one he wasn't happy to was himself.

'_If I just can go out and fight for once…..'_

He bitterly thought and hand unconscious touched scar on the closed left eye. He opened it and looked straight, again, when there're officer of Alvis walked passing him. He won't let them knew. He won't let anyone knew he felt everything like those pilots. He'd let them see him as if the mind system never affected him.

Metal door side-slid opened after he pressed personal code and it automatic locked after his back. He didn't bother to open the light and walked to the bathroom that linked to the other side of the bedroom.

Cloth's off quickly and tired body stepped under warm spray of the water. He stayed like that for a few minutes and lazily started bathing work. When he finished he grasped white towel to dry his body and wrapped it around his waist. He got the other one before he'd walk out for drying his long light brown hair. Before, he's completely out of the bathroom, he caught sight of several bottles of medicine in the cabinet. He sighed and went to get one and gulped two pills. He hoped they're enough for vision of the fight, feeling and thought of those pilots he called 'friend'.

'_I can endure that. It's nothing. They're in pain more than me……They fought with their life while I'm save inside the Alvis. I'll do this just for them. The only thing I can do.'_

He thought while looked at long scar on his left eyes on the mirror of the cabinet. He sighed, again, and completely walked out of the room and wore night cloth. Now, he finally could sleep through another night comfortably.

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping but he jerk awaked, again, with vision of the battle and every feeling of those pilots, last and the latest. Smell of blood's everywhere and so strong and scream was heard like he's standing in the middle of the battle.

He rashly ran inside the bathroom and vomit in the sink. Though, there wasn't anything to come out as he had not eaten anything but sick feelings still forced him to do that. He wanted to take something or everything out but he couldn't since they're all in his mind.

'_The….that medicine….wasn't worked…..Have to….use new……'_

He though through the pain and glared at the cabinet. He snap shut his eyes when every emotion and vision started to overwhelm him. From the first battle to the latest one, he saw everything all, especially hurt feeling when someone died. It's his fault. It's his entire fault and he knew it. If, he's more careful and lead them better there wasn't anyone died or disappeared.

'_It's my fault….If only I can do more than staying behind……'_

His mind vision started to change and it's worse. He knew it's fake and only affection but it's still cruel to see yourself on the mirror and covered in his friend's blood. It wasn't anyone's but Kazuki's.

'_K….Kazuki….I…..I send him to be killed by my mistake? I give him wrong order?'_

He couldn't help to sink deeper in his mind that only accepted that every fake vision and feelings those got realer and realer.

"No….No!! Not Kazuki!!"

He couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear to see his friend died because of him. He didn't want to see all these bloodied vision, anymore. He had to stop them. They didn't even really happen. And, he's glad to stop them with his own hand.

Breaking glass was heard and shaking bloodied hands slowly slid down on the floor, leaving lines of blood on remain cracked mirror. Stop, everything finally stopped.

He sighed and relieved while trying to stop body from shaking. God, affection surprisingly was stronger and crueler than before.

"S…..Soushi? Soushi, what happened!!?"

That voice, he couldn't believe it. His eyes turned to look widen at the one he'd just seen in the fake vision a minute ago.

'_H….How did he get in….?'_

"Are you……!?"

His eyes started down at his hands. Why? He also looked down and looked shockingly at green glass crystals jutting out of his palms. His ears heard faint sound of Festum. Why now? Why here?

"S…Soushi…."

"No! Don't come near me!!" No, he can't let him or he'd try to assimilate him like when they're kid. He didn't want to hurt him, please just leave.

"Please, just leave….." His mouth just said thought words out and body helped by stepping back from the other. Palms fisted and broke crystal to ash. Eyes looked down on the floor and didn't dare to face the other.

"I can't."

'_What did he mean? Can't?'_ Eyes snapped back to look puzzlingly at the short black hair boy. Why his friend just didn't leave. Why wasn't he scared?

"No, I won't." As if, Kazuki could read his mind and smiled. "Because, I used to be like that, too. I know you won't hurt me, Soushi."

"H…How can you be sure?" He bit lower lip and looked away, again, but his hands didn't want to move out of the other's.

"Because, I'm still fine and can touch you, see? C'mon, let's clean and bandage your hands."

Soushi could only let himself was moved to the sink and stayed still when cool water touched his cut skin. When his hands were clean, the other brought him out of the room and sat on the bed.

"Wait here, I'll get first aid kit." Kazuki said with smile and went back in the bathroom. He came out with the said supply and carefully bandaged cut wounds gently.

"They ain't deep, so you'll be fine."

"Kazuki……"

"I know I won't tell anyone…..Though, I want to. It's not good that you keep everything all on your shoulder. They wouldn't understand how much you hurt and how hard you keep suffering for their emotion and negative thought…." The pilot of Fafner carefully touched his friend's face and caressed it. "…...after every fight….." He trailed off sadly.

Cool bandaged hand grasped the fined one and hold it on the lap. "It's all right. I'm fine with it. It's the only thing I could do for you all in the battle while I just can only send an order and look behind."

"It's not true, Soushi. You can't say that."

"Really, it's OK, Kazuki. You'd just go home; it's late and your father would be worried."

"But….."

"Please, go……"

Though, the pilot didn't want to leave the other but he knew his being just made him felt uncomfortable. So, he sighed and hugged his friend.

"All right, but promise me that you'd call me if anything like that happens, again."

Soushi didn't say anything or ever moved. He just sat still and kept looking on the floor. He can't promise as he didn't want to bother his friend but he also didn't want to lie. It seemed the other noticed his feeling and sighed, again.

"It's OK if you won't promise but just make sure you won't hurt yourself, again, alright?"

Still, the controller of Siegfried System only closed his eyes and was motionless. The pilot looked worried at him for the last time before walked out of the room with metal door closed behind him. He could only hope that his friend would be all right.

'_Though, he acts as if he's fine but I just know he never is, especially when we fight in the battle.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wood door slid opened and the boy walked in. The old man who was pottering greeted him with usual word.

"Welcome back. Why back so late?"

"I just went saw Soushi before I came back."

"I see. What happened?" Makabe could tell there's something wrong by his son's stress face.

"It seemed affection attacked his mind and make him hurt himself."

"Hurt himself?" The man's quite surprised.

"He hit and broke the mirror in his bathroom. I helped tending his hands but he asked me to leave him alone."

"How? Though, he gets insomnia because of those visions but he never does that before." He said thoughtfully.

"It's like his medicine isn't worked. So, he got insomnia, I guess."

"I see."

"He asked me to not tell anyone but I know you won't say anything, right? Beside, you and Tomi-sensei may already know about his condition."

His father nodded and sighed. This news get him worried and he better talked with Soushi and Tomi, tomorrow.

"I'm really worried; he won't promise to call me if anything happen."

The son dropped sitting beside his father and said sadly. He wanted to stay. He just wanted to help and made sure the other would be alright.

"Why did you leave, then?" Makabe didn't think his son would give up and come back easily like this.

"It seemed he never felt comfortable if I was there. Well, he never be though, he's alone, anyway."

_Anata wa soko ni imasu ka?_

They stiffed with familiar question and sound. It's the same time Makabe got call from Alvis and he immediately grasped his shirt uniform while Kazuki did the same. They rushed out of the house but the boy suddenly stopped when he caught something standing on the beach they were running pass.

"What's it, Kazuki!?" The other turned to ask rashly but he looked shockingly at the beautiful gold being up high in the sky. He immediately called the Alvis.

"Here's Makabe! I found Festum on the north beach of the Island. Send Fafners, here, immediately."

…_.But we can't find Kazuki-kun and Soushi-kun, sir…._

"Soushi!!" His son called and answered his question.

"They're here with me!"

"What're you doing, Soushi!? It's dangerous!! Tou-san, go the Alvis, I'll go after you shortly with Soushi!"

"Be careful!!"

Makabe said before ran to the nearest shelter and went down to the Alvis. Kazuki also ran to his friend and grasped him out of the dark zone just in time.

"What happened, Soushi!? Why did yo--!!"

He quickly knew when he saw blank gray eyes that slowly turned to gold. No, not him, too. He didn't want to lose him like Mamoru and Sakura. He wanted to save him.

"Stop it, Soushi!"

The pilot of Fafner tried to hold the other still in his arms as he, again, was going to walk to the Festum. When he saw his friends' Fafner landed behind, he didn't have time much to convince his possessed friend and used a force way.

"I'm sorry, Soushi."

He knocked him out by punching his stomach and held him up in bridal-style. His leg quickly brought him to his waiting white Fafter and got inside it. It's the first time he's inside with the other, so he didn't know it's alright or not. But, he didn't have time to think much and laid his friend beside his seat before he sat on it.

They fought very hardly and very difficultly because they didn't have anyone leaded them like before. But, they could finally kill the Festum with huge damage on each of Fafner. At least, they survived.

Kazuki barely felt happy with their win battle as he's worried about Soushi. He's the first one who reached the Alvis and brought him to Tome-sensei. The others also came and waited outside the checking room with him. But, they left to their home when they're too tired and had to get some sleep. So, it's left only pilot of the Mark Elf was still waiting alone.

'_I shouldn't leave him. If I just stayed with him, he wouldn't……'_

He didn't want to think as he'd only get himself felt worse. Though, it's lucky that he had found his friend before he's completely under Festum's hand but he still risked being assimilated. He just could hope that he's fine and still didn't lose his self.

"Huh? Are you still waiting for Minashiro-kun, Kazuki-kun?" Voice snapped him out of his thought.

"Tomi-sensei!? How's Soushi!? Is he alright? Is he assimilated?! Can I see him!!?" He couldn't help to ask nervously.

"Calm down, Kazuki-kun. It seems level of assimilation isn't high, so he's fine. The only think I'm still worried is his insomnia."

"Yokatta….Then, can I see him?" He said and sighed with her reply. He hadn't lost his best friend, yet.

"Yes, you can and I know you won't leave this room, again, so you can use another bed beside his."

"Thank you, sir, Tomi-sensei!" He said happily and rushed in the room. The other could only smile and shook her head. Makabe's son was really paranoid, sometime.

"Is Kazuki here?" New voice was heard and she did know whose it was.

"Yes, Mr. Makabe. Do you want to talk about, Soushi-kun, right?"

"Yes, maybe you have to give him a new one."

"I know but I'm still afraid about a side-affection. I don't want him take too much medicine or it'd damage his body more than help with left chemical of medicine."

"I know and he knows but he can't live without them as long as he works in Siegfried System." She nodded and they slowly walked to the other room to talk about this in deep detail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hand gently pushed light brown hair out of sleeping face. It's so peace and calm that made the hand owner smiled. It's long time since he and the other were kid that he kept looking at his face. It always has smile and laugh on it but when the owner grew up, it wasn't. It's full serious and stoic without showing emotion much. So, he nearly hoped everyday to see smile and laugh on it, again.

"Please, just let me help. I don't want to lose you like the others. You're the one I lo--!!"

He barely caught himself for saying that last dangerous word. What's got him to think something crazy like that? Love? What in the world……? This way he'd lose him without having Festum helped.

"It's glad he isn't awake."

'_But, I really think about him in that way? We're both guy, so how can it be. Maybe, I just hit my head some way or some place. But, why this strange feeling is so real and I can't get rid of it away, every time I see him.'_

His eyes slid down on small parted lips and something nudged him to kiss them. Why? Why did he have to kiss the other guy, especially his best friend? It's disgusting and just forbidden, right? But, with Soushi, he knew he wouldn't feel and thing like that for sure. Where did that confidence come from?

'_Maybe, Festum just assimilates my sense.'_

He sighed and tried to think about the other thing. Well, trying when that word kept repeating in his head. Finally, he gave up and though carefully what kind of love he really felt to his friend. If it's really a 'lover' kind, how he did. He couldn't just say _'I love you.'_ to him, right?

'_Damn, it's really complicate. It'd be good if he loves me back. He already barely talk to me or had sometime to spend with me, so it'd be hell if he hates me after I told him or he just knows I love him. Soushi isn't dense enough to don't know what type of love I feel to him. I can talk with Tou-san but I'm afraid I'd freak him out.'_ He sighed with puzzle thought. _'I'm his only son, anyway.'_

He stopped his heavy thought when he saw the other's shaking under white blanket. So, he walked to close the window but his friend still didn't stop shaking. That got strange and awkward idea running in his head and he wanted to kick himself for it. Still, he thought in positive way.

'_Well, he wouldn't mind if I tell him a reason, right?'_

He carefully lay under blanket beside his friend and unconfidently wrapped arm around his waist. Surprisingly, long light brown head nuzzled his neck a bit and the cool body moved closer. That made him smiled and thought about a cute dog in its mother's embrace.

Kazuki didn't know how long he had been sleeping but he's glad that he's awake. Beside him, the body was gone and faint vomit sound was heard from inside the bathroom. He could easily guess what happened. He ran inside the other room and helped his friend up from the sink and sat him against the cool wall. Soushi mumbled something but it's so soft that he had to lean closer to listen.

"Get….medicine for….me……"

"Which one?"

"Yellow and black bottle and……" He stopped to get some breath in. "….white and blue one……"

"OK, I'll be right back, so just wait here and….don't move."

"I'll try." _'Just pray those fake visions don't drive me crazy and do some ridiculous thing.'_

The short hair boy nodded and got out the room and to Soushi's for getting what he wanted. It took only a few minutes before he came back and he cursed that he didn't come sooner. Again, the controller of mind system sat with his forehead against broken mirror and bloodied hands on his lap. Shaking and mumble sound was heard.

"Soushi? Are you alright?"

He carefully asked as he didn't know how deep his friend sank in his mind and assimilation. His rush motion might only freaked the other out more. He sighed when the other replied common respond word.

"I……I'm fine." He slight shakily said and glared at him.

"Here's your medicine."

Kazuki gave two bottles to the other and was going to get some water but his friend just swallow four pills dryly and easily.

"Do they work? They weren't what you had gotten before." Kazuki asked while cleaning bloodied hands and bandaged them.

"I don't know."

Soushi honestly said while looking on the floor. He didn't want anyone saw him like this, especially his best friend. He'd think he's weak and insane for hurting his own hands, again and again. He stiffed a bit when arms wrapped around his body and soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Really, I don't mind and I'm happy that I can help you with something."

Though, the pilot of Fafner guessed Soushi's thought wrong but his word still could help easing the other's mind, somehow. It took nearly three minutes before battle of thought would stop and arms dared to hug the short hair one.

"Don't tell anyone……"

"Actually, I told Tou-san but it's alright since he already knows, right?"

The master of Siegfried System nodded and sighed with relief that the other kept his promise. He stayed in warm hug a few minutes for gathering his strength before stood up and carefully walked out of the bathroom without letting the other to help.

Kazuki sighed with arrogant motion and stubborn manner. He walked to sit beside his laying friend and looked silently dark sky through the closed glassed-window. He nearly jumped out of his seat when the other suddenly asked unexpected question.

"What _'love'_ did you mean?"

'_How…How the heck he know!? He's surely sleeping that time!_' "Wh…What do you mean? I…I didn't said anything."

He tried to be innocent but he knew his excuse word was really lame. The other just didn't say anything but he surely was waiting and wouldn't ask twice.

They stayed silent as the short hair one didn't know what to say while the other was waiting. But, the laying one finally sighed and started first and it quite didn't help the pilot much.

"I love you, too. You're my best friend, after all." He said and looked away.

Kazuki could catch faint blush on his face. But, he didn't feel happy as the other happened to be dense and guessed wrong. He'd tell him or he just let him thought like that. At least, he didn't risk losing him in that way. But, still, it's hurt him that the long hair boy didn't know or loved him in lover way.

"I…I just wonder why you suddenly said like that." Soushi said without confidence.

"W….Well, I just felt like to. I….you….don't have time or chance to talk to each other much……I guess."

"Yeah……" _'It's good to know there's someone really care about me.'_

Soushi hidden smiled and, somehow, felt relief. But, Kazuki wasn't like him as he's stress and puzzled. He couldn't decide he'd tell his true feeling to his best friend or not.

"What's it?"

That simple question only got Kazuki stiffed and was nervous more. He knew he really cared for his friend so much but still he's too afraid to confess.

"It….It's nothing……"

Surely, light brown eyebrow raise up and gray eyes rolled. The black hair one never was success in lying to his beast friend. He tried to think positive that he only told because the other asked, so he might didn't have a choice but reply.

Besides, he did know he'd tell before it's too late. Everyday passed quickly and everything could happen every time, everywhere and with anything in the battle or not. Today, the master of mind system would be with him but next day, he might disappear like he had nearly done a few hours, ago.

"Well…?" Soushi still was waiting. He's always patient but never gave up with what he wanted.

"Promise that you won't hate me……"

'_Why did he ask me that? Is he nervous but with what? He's look really determine with something. What's it? He sighs when I nod.'_ The master of mind system was wondering.

"I'm…just thinking that…..I'd tell you or not….that….that……I love you…..as…..as a lover………"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next day, in the morning**

Everyone in the Alvis wasn't surprised with calm usual emotionless manner of the long hair boy but they did with the pilot of the Mark Elf. The boy wasn't concentrate, barely noticed anything around him and deep in his own thought. The only one who had small clue about what had happened to him was his father. But, the man didn't say anything and waited to have some chance to talk to his boy in private. Maybe, when they're home. So, everything continued as usual and it's good there wasn't Festum, today.

**Evening, Makabe's home**

In guest room, three figures sat silently around round table with awkward and stress atmosphere. Pair of eyes of a man looked at the other two boy whom looked everything but each other. The home owner sighed and decided to start with simple straight question.

"What did you do or say to Shoushi, last night, Kazuki?"

"N….Not thing……"

He tried to say in innocent tone but failed. The other boy nearly turned around for hiding his blush. He didn't even want to be here if the man didn't force him to with absolute order.

"It can't be 'nothing' if Minashiro-kun didn't suddenly rush out of the room with blush on his face and locked himself in his room. Tell me, son."

The boy finally answered with very deep red face but it's very soft that he'd to ask him to say, again. And, he's really shock with what he heard.

"What!? You what!!?" 'He just said he confessed he loved Minashiro-kun!? It's not I never notice when my son look at him but it's just hard to believe.'

"P….Please, don't hate him for this, dad. It's….It's me who love him. So…So, he…."

"W….Wait, why'd I hate him?" Now, he's confused.

"B…..Because, I love him?" That just got the father was puzzled more. The silent boy sighed and gave some help, though he still didn't dare to look at his friend.

"He means he's afraid that you'd blame me for making him love me instead of girls." And, he turned back to stay silent like before as he knew it's going to be father and son's talk.

"Well, I'm not….."

"You'll hate me, then? Well, Soushi'd do, too." The son said in hopeless voice and tried to sooth his arch mind.

"No, why'd I when you're my son. I'll never hate you, Kazuki." The man sighed, again, and tried to calm his shock feeling down.

"But, it's abnormal and forbidden, right? I'd love girl, not boy….."

"No. No, really, it's alright. I have noticed before, so I'm just shock a bit."

"You mean it's alright I love a boy?"

"No, I'm alright because it's Minashiro."

Now, it's time two boys were confused. My, they're so very innocent and dense, sometime. It's good they weren't like this when they fought with Festum. He thought inside.

"I don't' understand, Tou-san."

"Kazuki….." His son made him sighed a lot. "…..everyone who have ears and eyes can tell that you have some feeling for Minashiro. You may not notice when you're kid and it's normal. It just makes me surprised that why now."

His answer got them blush more. Kazuki could only look on the floor while Soushi lowed his head a bit and looked sideway. Silent covered them all, again. And, this time, the master of mind system broke silent first.

"So, you knew the reason, Mr. Makabe. I better go, please, excuse me and see you tomorrow, sir."

The controller of Siegfried System said and bowed his head politely before walked out of the home. Father sighed and looked surprised at his son when he only sat there with sad face.

"Why won't you follow him, Kazuki?"

"What for? He hated me and I saw it, yesterday."

"He said that?"

"No, but he ran away, right? So……"

"Don't guess, son. Go get true answer from his mouth. You created your chance up, so don't drop it in the middle way. He's just like you that maybe he wants sometime to think."

"Then, why did he run…."

"Tell me what you'd do if there's some one tell you he, not she, loves you?"

"I….may say excuse word and run, too….."

"Why?"

"I don't know what to do. It might very so sudden for react any other motion."

"See, he's like that, too. Now, go and be careful."

"Are you sure?"

"Go!!"

"H….Hai!!!"

And, the man looked tiredly at the boy whom immediately rushed out off the home and went after his crush. He just hoped that Minashiro'd love his boy back. So, he's be happy, could fight with healthy mind and for the sake of the Island. Well, the other boy'd be, too. It's quite dangerous in the battle if the leader's mind wasn't in perfect condition. His strong insomnia was hard to handle more enough.

Anyway, he's relieved that his son finally accepted his own feeling and confessed it out. There wasn't anything and he'd never be happy (if Minashiro loved him back) if he just only kept it inside.

'_Please, not break my son's heart, Minashiro-kun.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soushi! Soushi, wait! Please!!"

The called boy still kept walking on the beach without saying or turning back. He's stopped by hand grasping his wrist but he still refused to turn around. He just carefully moved his wrist out of the grip that easily let go.

"Please, Soushi. I'm sorry. I know you hate me but can't we just be friend? Please, don't avoid me. It's hurt."

"I'm not hate you but I still don't know I love you or not. We can't just….love."

"Why? If you don't hate me then why did you run away? And, why can't I love you?"

"It's too dangerous. We're in the war, Kazuki. You'll have to understand that. It'll be only pain for us both when one day you die. One day you'll be assimilated. One day, I can't help you and you don't survive. I can't bear that and I don't want to bear seeing that day." _'You'll disappear like Kyo-sempai and his team.'_

"I know but I still hope I'll heal and isn't assimilated. I had promised, Soushi that I'd continue fighting together with you and being your left eyes, forever. We'll protect our paradise together."

"You ask something impossible, Kazuki. Please, just stop while you….no I can. We'll still be friend, don't worry."

That usual emotionless face, Kazuki really hated it. He hated that his friend's too stubborn and only kept hurting himself like this. He said like that but he's the one who felt hurt the most. He's very lonely among people whom never understood him and he just pushed everyone off, including him, his best friend, the one whom understood and loved him. He thought he didn't understand him and he's very wrong.

"Why did you keep doing this!? You keep pushing everyone off and don't let them see real side of you. You just hurt yourself."

"It's what I have to bear for protecting this Island. So, don't tell me to stop. You do know it's the best for our war."

"By being stupid, arrogant, emotionless, cool heart jerk for everyone? You can't do that! It's so painful. You're only hurt by their misunderstanding thought and feeling. You can't just accept that!"

"Don't you dare pity me." Now, it's the first time the long hair boy turned to look and said angrily. "I can bear the burden. I have to, so just leave me alone. I'll be fine like always."

"But, you're not. You can't just do that and keep taking medicine like that. It's not good and never really solves your problem."

"I already know."

Soushi turned to say calmly and walked away. But, he's pulled back and hugged tightly. Wet tears soaked his white shoulder shirt. He didn't want to hurt the other anymore, so he wouldn't give any hope and only stood still. He's the only one he accepted to be the most significant one in his life. Neither, he pushed him off nor he let him in his closed heart.

"Honestly, I'm really happy that it still has some people truly love me. Your father's a very good man. Tomi-sensei's so kind. Subaki's so dear to me."

Arms unconsciously hugged sobbing body. Grey eyes closed and faced dropped on the shaking shoulder.

"You're the most significant one in my life. I just can't love you, though I want to. We'll only hurt ourselves in the unseen future."

Sad words were left. Arms let dear body go. Hand wiped hot tears off crying face. Legs stepped back one, two and slowly brought the body far from the dear shaking one. Only one tear slid down from gray eyes as silent goodbye for their new found relationship that had not even started.

"Wait!"

Same hand grasped the same wrist and pulled taller body back in tight hug, again. Lips quickly captured the long hair one's softly. If this serious head's so stubborn, so Kazuki could be the one, too. No matter what, he didn't wan to let his crush go.

"Kazuki…."

"Yes, I know and understand. But still, I can't just stop loving you. So, at least, let me kiss you, not always on your lips; don't worry, and hug you."

Though, smile was bitterly out but he still could do it for soothing his mind and the other. Hand raised up to caress confused face.

"Let me stay by your side. I'll always come back to you. I'll protect you and this Island, forever. Those promises are what I can only do for you while you only can't love me back. This way, we'll be together as long as possible."

"You're really something and stubborn, Kazuki. It won't change anything to better, though you said _'possible'_ instead of _'forever'_."

"I told you before that I had hope. So, I'll try to do everything to make it comes true."

Kazuki's lips caught Soushi's, again. This time, the kissed one just surprisingly let him and didn't resist with calm manner. It felt good but he didn't want to admit that. He also had one hope to wish, too.

'_I hope I won't surrender and love him.'_

…**. – END - ….**


End file.
